


【悠泰】ao带球

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AO带球, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】ao带球

肚子太大了……  
李泰容试着抬起头去看掰开他的腿忙着给他口交的中本悠太，但最多也只能看到一个毛茸茸的脑袋在胯间上下动着。肚子底下的阴茎被唇舌仔细地照顾，却始终没有要射的感觉。  
“悠太……”恋人直起腰看着他，“别做了……射不出来。”  
“不舒服？”中本悠太撑着床，小心地避开李泰容的肚子俯下身，亲着他。  
“不是……”李泰容犹豫了一下，还是把那个有些出格的想法咽了回去，“就别做了。”  
中本悠太一只手揉着他因为怀孕而有些发涨的乳房，像是根本没在听李泰容的话，“这里会有奶吗？……我说那个，乳汁。”  
“现在没有吧……”李泰容还没明白中本悠太的问题，另一边的乳头已经被含进嘴里挑逗着，偶尔还用力吸一下，用嘴唇含着乳头拉扯，像是真的能从这里吸到乳汁一样。李泰容偏过头小声呻吟，手下却只是轻轻推了一下在胸前作乱的脑袋。  
李泰容的乳头被中本悠太舔得湿答答的时候，中本悠太的手指也被李泰容下体沾染得黏糊糊的。中本悠太放过了已经软下来的乳头，把刚刚伸到身下揉着穴口的手指伸到李泰容面前，“闻闻看，你流了好多。”  
李泰容皱着眉推开中本悠太的手，紧跟着腿就被用力掰开。  
“舔前面射不出来的话，舔后面就行了吧？”中本悠太扶着膝弯抬起李泰容的腿，“或者，就算怀着孕也想要我插进去？”  
不是。李泰容张了张嘴，想说的话在中本悠太的舌头舔着穴口的时候变成了挠人心肺的呻吟。逐渐的，手指也插了进去，从一根到两根，再到三根，在里面搅动着，带出来的黏液和阴茎流出来的精液混在一起，沾在中本悠太手上。  
手指能带来的快感始终是有限的。李泰容难耐地抓着床单，稍稍动了动负重的腰，身体里的手指马上就抽了出去。中本悠太往前挪了挪，俯下身和李泰容接吻，又一路亲着脖子和锁骨下来，硬着的阴茎有意无意地蹭过穴口，甚至在柔软的入口处顶了顶。  
顾不上沉甸甸的肚子，李泰容拽过来床边的枕头，像平常一样垫在腰下，再伸手抓着中本悠太撑着床的手臂，腿也讨好地圈着中本悠太蹭了蹭。  
“插进来。”李泰容的眼睛里弥漫着情欲，“我想要……”

顾虑着李泰容的肚子，中本悠太不敢跟平常那样大开大合地操弄，只能放慢速度，全都抽出来再顶进去，一下一下地，让李泰容被顶出一声舒服的喟叹。  
怀孕以来，做爱的次数直线下降，李泰容一边护着被顶得有些晃动的肚子，一边又留恋着身下被撑得满满当当的感觉，努力抬了抬腰配合中本悠太的动作。阴茎从身体里退出去，又塞进来把里面一点点填满，这时Alpha总是堪堪擦过生殖腔的入口，快感逼得身下的人不自觉地呻吟出声，最后又带着湿哒哒的黏液抽出来。  
中本悠太再一次靠近生殖腔入口的时候，李泰容抬起腰迎合着插入的动作，阴茎浅浅地插进了生殖腔，李泰容惊呼一声，马上抬起手臂挡着嘴，眼睛躲开了中本悠太的视线。  
下一秒中本悠太就抽了出去，半抱半扶着李泰容的肩膀让他坐起来，亲了亲高高隆起的腹部，“抱歉了，忍耐一下吧。”  
中本悠太绕到李泰容身后，托了把被搞得黏糊糊的屁股，“坐上来。”  
李泰容摸着肚子，小声地说了句对不起，抬起屁股向后挪动，一只手伸到身后握着中本悠太的阴茎，慢慢地坐了下去，在阴茎插进了生殖腔后大口喘着气，很快又被抱着抬高起来，再一口气坐下去。过于激烈的动作让李泰容有些担忧地护着肚子，又忍不住在阴茎完全插进来的时候发出闷哼，射出来的时候连带着弄脏了垫腰的枕头。  
高潮后李泰容又躺回了床上，侧着身子由着中本悠太把自己的腿抬起来，涂上一层润滑，再紧紧夹着还硬着的阴茎，从身后不断地被顶弄着，最后射在腿间，肚子以下全都是一塌糊涂。

—END—


End file.
